


The Good and the Bad of Falling in Love with Your Sister

by StephaniD



Series: We Make It Work [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Kristanna, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles spanning months, from when Anna moves in with Elsa to when she starts dating Kristoff.<br/>Modern AU no powers<br/>Chapter length varies wildly<br/>Light smut<br/>Chubby Anna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

Elsa sighed as she set down the last box in her spare room, now her sister's room.  
"Thanks for letting me move in with you." Anna hugged her.  
"What are sisters for? I understand the feeling of needing to get away from Mama and Papa, and we already know what it's like to live with each other, so we should be fine." As long as she could keep control of herself.  
"Let me take you out to dinner to say thanks." Anna grinned.  
"Nope. If anything, I should take you out to take some stress off."  
"Hey, I'm sure this stressed you out, too."  
"Not as much as you. I didn't move my entire life." Elsa pointed out with a smile. Anna sighed but they let the matter drop while they picked a restaurant and ate. Elsa grabbed the check when the server dropped it off.  
"C'mon, hand it over, I'm treating." Anna held out her hand.  
"Save your money, I'm using my privilege as older sister."  
"What? Promise you won't be like this all the time." Anna frowned.  
"Of course not. You have a part-time job."  
"Fine." Anna grumbled. "Tonight."


	2. Getting Drunk isn't Always the Answer

Elsa and Anna had had some friends over to watch a couple movies and play stupid drinking games. Everyone else had caught a taxi home and the sisters were drunkenly cleaning up.   
"Hey, Elllsa." Anna set an empty liquor bottle on the floor facing her sister. "Spin the bottle. We've got to kiss."   
"No, Anna." Elsa stated.   
"Yes, Elsa." Anna strode over and kissed the blonde, whose eyes fluttered closed. She held Anna tight for a second before she resisted and pushed away.   
"No, Anna! That's wrong! I'm not supposed to like you like that!" Elsa spat, storming into her room and slamming the door. Anna fell onto the couch, crying. She had hoped that, drunk, her sister would be more open to her, but now Elsa probably hated her. She could only hope Elsa wouldn't tell Mama and Papa, wouldn't kick her out immediately. 

"Anna. Anna." Elsa was shaking her shoulder gently.   
"Yeah?" Anna shot up, wincing and covering her eyes at the light.   
"Here, give me your hands." Elsa sighed. Anna kept her eyes closed as she held out her hands, Elsa pressed pills into one palm and a cool glass into the other. "It's painkillers. We need to talk."   
"Just let me find another apartment before you kick me out, please!" Anna begged, her eyes shooting open, recoiling at the bright light and slopping water on herself.   
"Woah, woah, I'm not kicking you out. Take the meds, come on..." She sat next to her sister on the couch while the redhead downed the pills. "I wanted to apologize for last night... and for everything I did that made you realize how I feel about you."   
"For everything what now?"   
"I'm sorry I couldn't hide it from you."   
"Wait, you love me? Like, in more than a sisterly way?" Anna tried not to hope.   
"Isn't that why you kissed me last night?"   
"I kissed you because I love you. I figured that would be obvious." Anna grinned as she set the glass of water on the coffee table.   
"You love me like a sister." Elsa sighed.   
"And more." Anna laid her hand over Elsa's. "And I don't care if it's wrong or whatever, I love you." She leaned in and pecked her sister's chilly nose, the older girl bit her lip.   
"I- I love you, too, Anna, but we're not supposed to love each other like that."   
"Says who?"   
"Everybody!"   
"Well, fuck everybody!" Anna threw her hands up.   
"Way to be mature, Anna." Elsa huffed, striding to the kitchen, hugging herself.   
"Elsa! I'm not saying 'lets have sexy makeouts in the mall food court', I'm saying 'I'm not going to stop loving you just because someone says I shouldn't'." Anna frowned and followed her sister. 

"Anna, do you know what would happen if people found out? It won't matter that we're both legal, I could go to jail and we could both end up in the psych ward!" Elsa was putting clean dishes away while she spoke, but was shaking so bad she dropped a glass, which shattered. "Fuck!"   
"Are you okay?" Anna carefully stepped around the shards of glass.   
"I'm fine, stop, go get shoes!" Elsa commanded. Anna hurried to pull on her slippers and grab Elsa's. The girls cleaned up the mess in silence, after which Elsa shut herself in her room. Anna tried to talk to her sister, to no avail. She glowered at the door. 

"I'm going for a walk." She called, changing into clean clothes and slamming the door on her way out of the apartment. Hopefully Elsa would feel like talking when she returned.   
She stalked down the street, not paying much attention to where she was going. How could Elsa assume she couldn't keep it a secret? She'd kept the secret of being in love with her big sister for years now. She had hoped that things might change now that Mama and Papa weren't constantly around, but apparently Elsa was going to deny their feelings for each other. She forced her hands open, nails digging into her palms and muscles cramping from how tightly she had her fists clenched. Elsa liked her, too, so why couldn’t they just be in love privately? They could just say they were sisters who were really close, or girlfriends. Elsa was scared of what would happen if people found out, but they could be sneaky, make sure no-one found out. 

She spotted something in the card shop she was passing and futilely patted her pockets, knowing she’d left her wallet at home. She jogged back and crept to her room, grabbing her wallet and sneaking back out of the apartment without Elsa knowing. When she got back to the card shop she grabbed the little stuffed toy and began perusing the cards.   
“Anything I can help you with?” A saleswoman asked.   
“Uh, I just got in a fight, do you have any cards that say ‘I’m sorry, I still love you’?”   
“The apology card section is right over here.”   
“Thanks so much.” Anna followed the woman and began reading card after card after card in her quest to find the right words to what she was feeling. She jumped as her text tone went off. It was from Elsa.   
_It’s been 45 minutes. Be safe, okay?_ Anna smiled as she typed out a reply.   
_Safe. Love you._

Anna eventually found the card that was closest to how she felt and paid, borrowing a pen to write her own message in the card.   
_Elsa, I know this is really scary and weird and taboo, and I understand if you want to pretend last night and this morning never happened, but I’m always going to love you. Nothing you or anyone else can say will change how I feel about you, how I’ve felt about you since I was 16. I love you.  
Anna_

The saleswoman wished her good luck as she left. When she returned home she heard the shower running and arranged the toy and card on Elsa’s bed.   
She grabbed new clothes to change into and waited on the couch for Elsa to finish in the bathroom, clearing out her inbox on her phone to pass the time. She glanced up as the bathroom door opened and Elsa stepped out, her hair up in a towel to not drip on her clothes. 

“Oh, good, you’re back.” Elsa smiled. “I was starting to get worried.”   
“I’m not that much of an idiot.” Anna grinned. “Can we talk in a few? I feel kinda gross from my walk.”   
“Yeah, sure.” Elsa stepped to the side to let Anna pass on her way to the bathroom. 

Anna was rinsing her hair when she heard a weird noise on the bathroom door.   
“Elsa? Elsa, are you okay?” She poked her head around the shower curtain.   
“Yeah.” Elsa’s voice sounded weird. “Talk when you’re finished.” Elsa must have found the toy and read the card. Anna rushed through the rest of her routine, opening the door while still toweling her hair. 

Elsa immediately grabbed her in a tight hug.   
“I love you, too, Anna. I’m just so scared. I’ve been trying to avoid this since I was 17.”   
“I’m scared, too.” Anna admitted, letting the towel drop to the floor as she held her big sister close. “Really scared. But… I do want to try.”   
“I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking of ‘what if’s. What if people find out? What if we get in a huge fight? What if one of us gets a job offer and has to move?”   
“Elsa.” Anna interrupted seriously, taking a half step back to look her sister in the eye. “Do you love me?”   
“... Yeah.” The blonde gave a sad smile.   
“Then we’ll go really slow, take it like, a half step at a time. No-one’s going to find out. We can keep it a secret. We kept our feelings a secret from each other for years and years, we can do this.”   
“Who are you trying to convince?” Elsa half-teased.   
“Both of us.” Anna admitted, squeezing Elsa.


	3. Anna's Date

They’d been getting more cuddly at home, sitting right next to each other on the couch, holding hands a lot, their touches lingering, and Anna hoped Elsa was ready to get a little closer.   
“I want to take you on a date.” She muted the tv and told Elsa over dinner one evening, waiting as her sister started choking on her food.   
“Anna, are you insane?!”   
“No, and I’m hurt you’d think I didn’t think this through. It’d be private, no-one would assume we were dating, and I think you’d like it.”   
“So it’s not a date at a fancy restaurant.”   
“No.”   
“Are you going to max out your credit card?”  
“No.”   
“Are you going to tell me what it is?”   
“No.” Anna grinned impishly. Elsa chuckled and gently tugged one of the younger girl’s braids.   
“I guess I can’t see a good reason to say no.” She sighed. Anna grinned and cuddled into her side.

 _‘Going to be home late tonight’_ Anna texted Elsa as she sat on the bus. At the store she got all the fixings for a traditional picnic, pasta salad, potato salad, cold chicken wings… along with a freezer bag and plenty of ice packs.

“Hey.” Elsa greeted from the couch as Anna entered. “Need a hand? What is all that?” She stood and moved closer.   
“Date stuff, no peeking.” Anna faced her sister with her hands on her hips.   
“Okay, okay, I’m not looking.” Elsa chuckled as she returned to the couch. Anna packed the food in the freezer bag and tucked it in the fridge, stuffing as many ice packs as she could in the freezer.   
When Anna finished she sat beside Elsa, sticking her cold fingers against her sister’s neck.   
“Jeez!” Elsa flinched, then laughed. “Your fingers are colder than mine!” She teased, taking Anna’s hands into her own.   
“Not an easy task.” Anna grinned. “You free tomorrow night?”   
“Yes.” Elsa chuckled. “What time?”   
“How’s seven work?”   
“It’s a date.” Elsa murmured, holding her sister’s hands close.

“Anna, where are we going for this date?” Elsa chuckled as Anna paced the apartment, a ball of nervous energy.   
“Nope. It’s a surprise. But wear comfy shoes and clothes you don’t mind getting dirty.” While Elsa was in her room Anna quickly unpacked the freezer bag, adding a pint of ice cream, a six pack of soda, a couple beers, and all the ice packs she could, in with their dinner. She wrapped two spoons in a handful of napkins and stuck a big old blanket and a bag of chips in a backpack. She set the bags by the door, trying to think if she’d forgotten anything. She had dinner, drinks, dessert. She had picked a fairly normal place that was within walking distance. She tucked her wallet into the backpack, just in case.   
“Can I assume we’re going to be outside for some of it?” Elsa asked, reentering the living room and handing Anna her sunglasses.   
“Thanks. I knew I forgot something.” Anna smiled sheepishly. “Okay ready to go?”   
“Yup.” Elsa smiled. “Give me one.” She held out a hand as Anna shouldered the backpack and grabbed the freezer bag. Anna sighed and handed her sister the backpack, knowing that was a battle she was going to lose. She grabbed her keys and lead the way out of the building and down the street. The girls put their sunglasses on and clasped hands.

Elsa chuckled as Anna stepped through the entrance to the park and spread her arms to indicate Elsa should pick the spot. She looked around for a few seconds before choosing, helping Anna spread out the blanket and laughing at the lack of plates. They set out the food and each grabbed a spoon, but Anna held up a finger. She held up her can of root beer with a smile. Elsa blushed and copied her sister.   
“Cheers.” Anna said simply. They tapped their drinks together and took a sip, giggling once they swallowed.   
Their discussion ranged from ‘how was your day’ to the goings-on of their respective friends and internet circles, new movies coming out that they wanted to see, switched to if they could afford a pet when a puppy trailing a leash ran over and they gave it tons of affection while the owner ran up and apologized…   
Anna broke out the ice cream as the sun set and the girls shared the pint as they watched the stars come out, eventually just laying next to each other on the blanket, fingers intertwined.

When Elsa shivered in the cooling air, Anna stood and gave her a hand up, draping the blanket over her shoulders.   
“Sorry.” Elsa chuckled in a whisper.   
“It’s not your fault you have poor circulation.” Anna grinned as she grabbed the bags.   
“This was fun, Babygirl.” Elsa smiled, gently bumping into Anna.   
“I’m really glad you like it, Snowflake.”   
“Still with the nickname?” Elsa sighed as they walked back to their apartment.   
“It fits.” Anna smiled. “You’re one of a kind. And cold.”   
“You’ve been calling me that since I was 10 and you were 7.”   
“And I’m going to keep calling you that, so you’d better get used to it.” The girls chuckled.   
“Okay, c’mon, give me the bag.” Elsa took the handle of the freezer bag, but Anna didn’t let go, so they walked home holding hands, sharing the weight of the bag.

“Thank you for the wonderful evening.” Elsa smiled, tossing the blanket to land on the couch.   
“I’m glad you liked it.” Anna grinned, giving her sister a quick hug before going to put the leftovers away.   
“Hey.” Elsa gently took her hand, smiling and catching Anna as she spun round, their bodies inches apart. With three chilly fingers she gently raised Anna’s chin, chuckling breathily, her eyes holding the question she was too scared to voice. Anna smiled and nodded, leaning towards Elsa. She tenderly kissed her sister, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. They broke apart, both blushing and smiling shyly. “Um…”   
“Give me a minute and we can cuddle on the couch.” Anna smiled, stroking her sister’s arm. Elsa smiled and nodded, heading to her room to change into pajamas. 


	4. Elsa's Date

“I want to take you on a date.” Elsa told Anna one morning, driving her to school.   
“Okay.” Anna grinned. They had been kissing more often at home and she liked it.   
“The little church with the funny signs is having a small carnival just out of town this weekend to raise money for something, do you want to go?”   
“Sounds great.” 

That Saturday they parked in the late afternoon and walked around, Anna immediately bought a bag of cotton candy for them to share. They wandered around at first, seeing what all there was to do. 

"Hold on, Elsa, I want to try to knock down the bottles." Anna grinned, pulling out her wallet.   
"You mean you want to donate $5 to the church." Elsa smiled.   
"Okay, please wait while I entertain myself donating $5." Anna rolled her eyes at her sister, picking up the first of 3 baseballs.   
"If you want, Miss, you can step as far forward as the yellow line." The game attendant monotoned, motioning toward a yellow tape line on the ground, between the red line she was currently toeing at the entrance to the game, and the blue line farther in. Elsa did her best to hide a smile as Anna rolled her eyes and took a few steps backward for good measure. She wound up and let the ball fly, glancing the top bottle, making it wobble.   
"You've still got it!" Elsa cheered as the attendant turned to stare at Anna.   
"I pitched in softball for a few years." The redhead grinned nonchalantly, tossing the next ball up and catching it over and over without glancing at it. She knocked down the top bottle and missed on the last ball, winning a small prize, picking a purple monkey toy whose paws velcroed together. They walked away a little and Anna took Elsa's hand, velcroing the monkey around her wrist.   
"Aww, now I have to win you something." Elsa grinned, gently tugging one of her sister's braids.   
"What? No. No, you don't!" Anna quickly protested. 

They bought tickets and rode plenty of rides, using the scarier rides as an excuse to cling to each other, grinning the whole time. At about sunset Anna wanted to get a caricature done, but Elsa made her wait and watch to see how closely the caricaturist captured people's likenesses. They liked the end result and each paid half to get a caricature together.   
"So, are you ladies friends, sisters, girlfriends...?" The man asked as they sat down.   
"Sisters." They replied in unison.   
"So what do you like to do together besides coming to the fair?"   
"Um, we go on walks together..."   
"Picnics and stuff..." Elsa grinned.   
"Alright." The man grinned. "Try to stay still, but not wooden. Think of something funny so your smiles are natural."   
"When Rapunzel brought her lizard to Thanksgiving dinner and the adults saw even though we were at the kids table." Anna whispered to Elsa.   
"That was so gross!" Elsa laughed. About ten minutes later they were done and the caricaturist showed them the picture of the two of them at a stereotypical picnic. He rolled it up and fastened it with a rubber band, giving it to Anna. 

"Here," Elsa passed Anna the car keys, "go put it in the car, I'll meet you by the porta-potties."   
"Sure." Anna grinned. Elsa headed off in the direction of the bathrooms, also the direction of the games. She paid $5 for 6 darts to throw and won a small prize. They had a small picture of one of the bands Anna liked, so Elsa chose that. Anna tried to be frustrated that her sister had lied to her when Elsa gave her the picture, but wound up grinning. 

After that they enjoyed the greasy fair food and cheap beer for dinner (Anna had soda pop), having dessert 3 separate times while walking around and just looking at the attractions. They got frozen chocolate covered bananas on a stick last and brought them into the line for the little Ferris wheel.   
“You’ve got some chocolate…” Elsa motioned to Anna’s face in the dim, colored light. The redhead wiped at her cheek with a napkin, only succeeding in smearing the chocolate around.   
“Did I get it?” She asked with a grin.   
“Let me.” Elsa moved closer under the cover of darkness and licked her sister’s cheek, cleaning up the chocolate.   
“Okay, Elsa, I think you’ve had enough shitty beer.” Anna murmured, her arms circling the blonde’s waist. Elsa paid her words no mind, kissing Anna full on the mouth, gently sucking her sister’s lower lip, grabbing Anna’s behind. Anna stumbled and Elsa chuckled as she was forced to support some of her sister’s weight.   
“Well, then.” She whispered as Anna regained her footing.   
“Wow.” Anna breathed, face flushed. “I’d always figured ‘weak in the knees’ was just a saying…”   
“Maybe a church carnival isn’t the best place to make out with your sister.” Elsa breathed in Anna’s ear. They giggled and held hands as the line moved forward, Anna resting her head on Elsa's shoulder, Elsa resting her head on Anna's. They cuddled next to each other on the seat, wrapping their arms around each other. For the first go-round they marveled at the lights of the little fair, but when they got back to the ground the second time Elsa's eyelids were drooping, and when the attendant unlatched their safety bar Anna had to prod her sister awake. 

“It’s a good thing I’m not actually legal to drink yet, you are in no state to drive.” Anna teased on the walk back to the car, holding up the car keys.   
“Because I kissed you? Or because I fell asleep on the Ferris wheel?”   
“C, all of the above. You're usually like, hyper aware of other people when we're out in public and you made my knees go weak.” Anna chuckled. “Man, I hope you remember this tomorrow.” 


	5. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter warning!   
> Chubby!Anna reminder

"Elsa?" Anna walked in and tossed the mail on the coffee table, holding out a handwritten letter, her face and voice anxious. "Mama and Papa want us to go to Christmas at home." She explained as Elsa took the letter. "They're willing to pay for plane tickets or send us gas money if we need it."   
"Holy shit... We could say we already made plans with friends?" She suggested as Anna fell onto the couch beside her, cuddling under her arm.   
"I thought of that. The thing is, I sort of want to see them again. But..."   
"But you don't want to deal with all the 'how's school going do you have a boyfriend have you tried dieting' sort of talk." Elsa smiled.   
"Exactly. So, do I want to stay here, alone except for you, or do I want to go see everyone and put up with family bullshit?" She sighed. "What are you gonna do?"   
"I think I might go visit." Elsa admitted. "Rapunzel and Eugene should be there, I haven't seen Mama and Papa since they helped you move, and I could use some good food."   
"Then I'll join you." Anna smiled.   
"Don't let my decision influence you. I'm sure you could find some friends to invite over if you wanted." Elsa encouraged.   
"No, no, it's fine, I do want to go... Rapunzel and Eugene have been together for 4 years now?"   
"Yeah, remember, you'd just gotten your driver's license and Papa wouldn't let you drive to the wedding?"   
"Oh yeah. And your face when he let you try a sip of his champagne." Anna chuckled.   
"Hey, you're 20 now, they'll probably let you have wine if you want it."   
"Oh, yes, I come by this alcoholism naturally, it's a family gift." Anna teased, laughing as Elsa swatted at her. "What should we get for people?"   
"We are Poor Twenty-Somethings, we have to get a gift for each other, Mama, Papa, and Rapunzel and Eugene. And Grandma Gerda, and Grandpa Kai. Everyone else can deal with it."   
"Sweet. Can we have our own little Christmas here?"   
"Sure. Don't expect too much by way of Christmas tree, though."   
"Of course. Price limit for us?"   
"One to two."   
"150?"   
"Sounds good."

"Can we not listen to Christmas music for 5 hours straight, please? I know it's a time of good cheer, but I'm getting road rage." Elsa complained to no-one, flipping through the radio stations.   
"I'll find a good CD." Anna grinned. She slid one in and soon the sisters were singing along, dancing in their seats and playing air instruments.

They smiled as they spotted a face in the window disappear as they pulled up, their mother hurrying down the path a minute later as they pulled their suitcases and gifts out of the car.   
"Oh, my girls!"   
"Be careful of ice, Mama."   
"I made your father salt the walk earlier. Oh, it's so good to see you!"   
"You, too." Elsa hugged the woman.   
"Anna, I hope you didn't have to bring any schoolwork." She turned to hug the younger girl.   
"No, Mama, my teachers this semester understand what 'break' means." Anna rolled her eyes behind their mother's back, Elsa grinning.   
"What can I help bring in?"   
"I've got the suit- I've got the suitcases." Elsa grinned. "They're on wheels. Help Anna with the presents."

"Hey, Elsa!" Rapunzel grinned, holding open the door as the women entered the house.   
"Hey, Rapunzel!"   
"Hey, Elsa!" Eugene grabbed one of the suitcases from her. "Can you please tell my wife to put shoes on?"  
"Hey, Eugene! Good luck with that."   
"Hey, Anna!"   
"Hey, Rapunzel!"   
"Hey, Anna!"   
"Hey, Eugene!"   
"I hope you girls don't mind I put you in the same room." Their mother said. "Eugene, the pink room."   
"It's fine, Mama."   
"Don't worry about it." The sisters grinned. Eugene lead Elsa down the hallway and into Anna’s old room, now a guest room. Rapunzel slipped in after them.

"Hey!" She hugged Elsa.   
"Hey! Still annoying your husband with your hippie ways, then?"   
"Obviously. Still kissing girls?"   
"It isn't something that you quit cold turkey." Elsa laughed.   
"No tips on dealing with your cousin, then?" Eugene grinned as he hugged Elsa.   
"You've been living with her for 4 years, I'd be asking you!" She teased.   
"Rapunzel!" Anna cried, hugging the brunette young woman as she entered.   
"Anna! How are we the same height? I'm 3 years older than you!"   
"Have you seen my dad?"   
"Anna!" Eugene pulled her into a hug.   
"Eugene! I see you haven't become a hippie yet."   
"Not in this weather, damn." He laughed.   
"When did you get in?" Elsa asked the couple.   
"Yesterday. You ladies are cutting it kind of close, Christmas Eve is tomorrow. I hope you have a good lie prepared." Rapunzel teased.   
"Work." Anna replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I could just say they needed me."   
"It'd be slightly more plausible than if I tried that excuse." Elsa smiled.   
"I see you didn't bring too many gifts." Eugene noted.   
"There's one there for the two of you, don't worry." Anna teased.   
"And not many others." He grinned.   
"We are Poor Twenty-Somethings with jobs that don't pay too well. People will understand." Elsa deadpanned. "What, did you only spend a little on everyone?"   
"Yeah. We wanted to be fair." Rapunzel smiled sheepishly.   
"Hey, there's no shame in that." Elsa gently punched her cousin's shoulder.

"You girls gonna say 'hello' to your aunt and uncle anytime soon?" Rapunzel's dad chuckled from the doorway. Elsa and Anna grinned and hugged him, going to the living room to greet the rest of the family.   
"Grandma Gerda, Grandpa Kai, I haven't seen you in ages." Elsa hugged the elderly couple as hard as she dared.   
"You must've grown 3 inches since I last saw you, Elsa. And I remember when you couldn't even walk, my how time flies."   
"She didn't grow 3 inches Grandpa, you must be shrinking." Anna grinned, hugging the man.   
"Anna, don't tease your grandfather."   
"Why, Grandma? He can keep up." Anna hugged the woman.   
"That he can. Don't get him started." The old woman smiled.   
"She doesn't like some of my zingers." He took her hand, smiling fondly. "So, either of you girls made like Rapunzel and found yourselves a husband yet?"   
"Obviously not, Grandpa, or he'd be here." Anna grinned.   
"No boyfriend you've left to go to his family all alone?"   
"Not yet, Grandma Gerda." Elsa smiled. "But when I get a boyfriend I'll be sure to abandon him to his family come Christmastime."   
"She got you good, sweetie." Kai laughed as Gerda chuckled.

"Time to wash up for dinner!" Their mother called from the kitchen.   
"And so it begins." Elsa breathed in Anna's ear as they moved to the line forming for the bathroom.   
Throughout dinner and dessert Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Eugene fielded questions about their lives and futures. While the sisters got annoying love life questions and suggestions (such as lowering their expectations, and did Anna need a second helping helping of dessert?), they couldn't help but feel bad for their cousin and her husband, bombarded by baby questions.   
After dessert and coffee everyone bid farewell. A few quiet minutes after, Elsa and Anna retired to bed.

"Well, that was exhausting." Elsa sighed.   
"Would it be terrible if we left the 26th?" Anna pulled her pajamas out of her suitcase.   
"Yes, we have to wait for the 27th at the very least." Elsa sighed with a smile.   
They took their hair down, changed into pajamas, and crawled into bed, exchanging little but yawns.

"G'night, Elsa." Anna leaned over to kiss her sister goodnight, but Elsa rolled away. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna whispered.   
"This, Anna. Us."   
"C'mon, Elsa, don't let them get you all internalized homophobic."   
"It's not internalized homophobia, Anna. We're being fucking incestuous and it's sick and wrong." Elsa hissed over her shoulder.   
"Hey." Anna crooned, rubbing her sister's arm. "I thought we were past this. I thought we were just going to say 'fuck what society says' and go with it... It's gonna be okay, Elsa..." Anna sighed as her sister didn't respond, falling asleep staring at the blonde's back.

The next morning they shuffled to the kitchen to find their mother already showered, dressed, and making Christmas cookies.   
"Morning, girls."   
"Morning, Mama." They chorused, Anna grabbing the milk and sugar while Elsa got 2 mugs from the cabinet.   
"Where's Grandma Gerda and Grandpa Kai?" Elsa asked as she stirred her coffee.   
"They don't usually get up until 9 or so."   
"What time did you get up?" Anna grinned.   
"6:30."   
"Where's Papa? Still asleep?"   
"Oh, no, he's out shoveling and salting the walk." As if on cue the front door opened and they heard stomping boots.   
"Morning, Papa." The girls called in unison.   
"So good to hear your voices bright and early in the morning." He came into the kitchen and gave them hugs.   
"As soon as I finish my coffee I'll get dressed and help you with the cookies, Mama." Anna grinned.   
"Me, too." Elsa added.   
"No, no, you girls enjoy your time off of work."   
"We are, Mama." Elsa smiled.   
"I'd usually be in math class right now. Baking cookies is way better than figuring out the sine of a wave function." Anna grinned and took a sip of coffee.   
"Alright, once you're done with your coffee you can help decorate."

The girls spent an enjoyable morning with their family, making, decorating, and sometimes eating Christmas cookies. After a lunch of sandwiches they were shooed out of the kitchen so their mother and grandmother could get started on making dinner.

They watched Jeopardy with their father and grandfather for most of the afternoon, calling out the answer when they thought they knew it, talking about the girls' lives during the commercials. Eugene, Rapunzel, and her parents arrived for the feast and joined the conversation, the 3 cousins chuckling as they squeezed onto the 2 loveseat cushions, laughing when Eugene lay on their laps.   
"Kids!" The four looked up just in time for Rapunzel's mom to snap a picture of them. "If we hadn't already sent Christmas cards, that would be the picture I'd use." She grinned, showing her husband.   
"Let me see." The girls' father took a look at the camera. "We're going to want a copy. Honey, can you spare a minute?"   
"As long as it's only a minute." She smiled, coming out of the kitchen and wiping her hands on a dishcloth.   
"Can we see? Since it is a picture of us?" Anna frowned. The camera was passed down the row, then to Grandpa Kai, then Grandma Gerda who'd come out of the kitchen to see what all of the fuss was about.

After dinner and dessert Grandpa Kai started joking that everyone had better get to bed so Santa could come.   
"Grandpa, I'm the youngest here and I'm 20. We all know Santa's not real." Anna rolled her eyes, grinning at her grandfather.   
"What do you mean 'Santa's not real'?" Eugene asked with an air of fear. "I asked him for a 72 inch plasma screen TV!"   
"Eugene..." Rapunzel rolled her eyes at her husband. Everyone chuckled as the quartet said goodnight and headed out.   
"I think I'm heading to bed early again." Anna stretched her arms above her head.   
"I'll join you." Elsa yawned.   
"You girls get wiped out easily, huh?" Their father smiled.   
"I guess so." Elsa smiled sleepily. "Night, Papa. Night, Mama. Night, Grandma Gerda. Night, Grandpa Kai."   
"G'night everyone." Anna yawned. The sisters retired to Anna's old room to a chorus of 'goodnight's from their family.

"We can cuddle, Elsa." Anna sighed as her sister faced away under the covers.   
"We're not kids anymore, Anna. It's different now."    
"It doesn't have to be. C'mon, Elsa."   
"No, Anna. Go to sleep."  Elsa pulled away when Anna cuddled up to her. Frowning, Anna rolled over. She just hoped Elsa would go back to normal when they went home.

"What's the plan?" Elsa asked the next morning, sipping her coffee.   
"We'll open presents once your grandparents wake up." Their dad smiled. They sat in the easy quiet of the sleepy morning, sipping coffee to fight the urge to fall back asleep on the couch.   
"Neither of you girls has a boyfriend yet?" Their mother asked.   
"No, Mama." Elsa replied coolly.   
"No boys you're interested in?"   
"No, Mama, not me. Anna?" She turned to her sister, finding the redhead asleep, coffee still in hand. She sighed and moved the mug to the coffee table. "As far as I know, Anna's not interested in any boys."   
“Well, she has only been there a few months…”

Gerda and Kai woke not long after, Elsa gently shaking Anna awake to open presents. They got dressed and had lunch afterwards, Rapunzel's family stopping in not long after to open more presents.

While Elsa put their presents in the trunk of their car, Anna scooped up a handful of snow, hitting Elsa's shoulder just as she shut the trunk. Elsa froze.   
"... Oops?" Anna giggled.   
"You're gonna regret that!" Elsa cried with a grin, in one motion turning on the spot, grabbing a handful of snow, squeezing it to pack it together, and flinging it at her sister. Anna shrieked and laughed, ducking, but not quite fast enough. Elsa ran behind a car and started making snowballs, occasionally throwing one at her sister when she'd get too close. "Ack!" Elsa stumbled to the side, turning and throwing a snowball at a laughing Eugene. That explained how he'd snuck up on her, she'd been keeping an eye out for Anna's vibrant red hair. He brushed the snowball off his coat and handed Elsa a pair of mittens and a hat. "Thanks." She grinned, pulling them on. "My sister and your wife?"   
"Last I saw, Zelly was following footprints around the side of the house. She had mittens and a hat for Anna." Eugene answered.   
"You ready to flirt with a divorce?" Elsa passed him a snowball.   
"Over a snowball fight? Yes." He grinned and followed her around the other side of the house, where they got in a chaotic, hollering, everyone-for-themselves snowball fight, which ended when three of them had sat down in the snow from exhaustion.

"May I present, the reigning snowball champ, for the fifth year in a row, Elsa!" Anna announced with a grin as they went back inside, chubby cheeks red from the cold. "You wouldn't think the favorite season of someone with poor circulation would be winter."   
"So we saw."   
"You kids must be freezing."   
"We made hot cocoa." They grinned as their parents talked over each other. Anna let Rapunzel borrow some of her clothes and their father let Eugene borrow some of his while their own clothes took a tumble in the dryer.

"So I had a better time than I thought I would." Elsa smiled as they waved to their parents and pulled out of the driveway a couple days later.   
"Me, too."   
"Yeah, you missed Mama asking if there were any boys I was interested in."   
"When I fell asleep drinking coffee?"   
"When you fell asleep drinking coffee."   
"I'm sorry I abandoned you in your hour of need." Anna replied sincerely. She considered it a sister’s job to change the topic when that sort of conversation happened.   
"You didn't mean to. Pass the Mieka Pauley CD and we're even."   
"Music hipster.” Anna grinned, searching through the CD cases. “Which one is Mieka Pauley?"   
"The album looks like paint smears and splatters. Something about a gun. If you're asking about the artist herself, you like her stuff."

"Are you going to stop being so weird about us, now?" Anna asked a while later, pausing the music after the song about keeping secrets reminded her of her sister's sudden hostility.   
"I'm not being weird, Anna. I'm being responsible." Elsa sighed.   
"You are being weird. We were perfectly happy a week ago and now you're pushing how you feel about me down."   
"Of course I'm pushing it down! It's wrong, it's perverted to feel that way about my baby sister."   
"Elsa, we've been through this... Pull over so we can have this conversation properly."   
"I'll pull into the next rest stop." Elsa sighed.

The silence between them stayed tense as they listened to the CD for another half hour, until they reached a rest stop. Elsa pulled in and parked, the girls shifting to face each other.   
"Elsa, what changed between a week ago and now? What about staying with Mama and Papa made you... Change your mind?"   
"It made me realize there's a reason we were hiding our relationship. There's a reason people don't date their siblings, Anna." Elsa crossed her arms.   
"Well, we can't have babies, so why can't we date?" Anna crossed her arms as well.   
"Anna..." Elsa frowned. "That's not the point and you know it."    
"No." Anna immediately softened, her hands falling to her lap. "The point is you're scared." She gently put a hand on her sister's as the blonde looked away. "It's okay, Elsa. It's scary. It's fucking terrifying. But I've told you this before and I'll repeat it as much as you want, in as many ways as I can come up with: I love you... I'm never going to stop loving you. And- and maybe some people don't like that I've fallen in love with my big sister, but I don't care; they can't change how I feel about you, how I've felt for years and years... I'm always going to love you, Elsa." Anna smiled at her sister as Elsa wiped her eyes and hugged the redhead tight over the center console.   
"I'm sorry, Anna. I just- I can't help but care about what people think."   
"It's okay. I can be patient. Just, talk to me, don't scare me like that again, okay?" Anna grinned, hands on Elsa's shoulders as they parted.   
"I'll do my best." Elsa smiled shakily.

Elsa set up her minuscule USB powered Christmas tree when they got back to their apartment; Anna cooed over how small it was. The girls had their Christmas December 31st, their Christmas Kiss only an hour before their New Years Kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mieka.com Meika Pauley's website! The song referenced is 'Secret' off the album 'Elijah Drop Your Gun'.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chubby!Anna reminder

“Do you want to do Valentine’s Day?” Anna asked in late January, as Elsa pressed her hands to the warm coffeepot.   
“What do you mean ‘do’ Valentine’s Day?” Elsa asked. Her freak-out at Christmas had set their relationship back slightly and she had just re-gotten used to making out with her sister.   
“I mean celebrate it. Get each other gifts, make a nice dinner, that sort of thing.” Anna grinned.   
“Oh, yeah, sure.” Elsa smiled. “Price cap?”   
“Nothing too big, say 20, 25?”   
“Sounds good.”   
“You know, drinking the coffee would warm you up from the inside.” Anna teased. Elsa stuck her tongue out at her little sister.

Anna made no secret of her pansexuality, it was one of the reasons she had moved in with Elsa at the age of 20, so first on Elsa’s list of possible things to get her sister was a witty pansexual shirt. It seemed appropriate for Valentine’s Day. She debated between a few, eventually deciding on a clever shirt that simply read ‘Kinsey 3’. She stared longingly at the ‘Kinsey X’ shirt for nearly a minute before reminding herself she was shopping for Anna, and didn’t want to have that conversation yet. The shirt was nearly at the $25 limit they’d set, and one gift was perfect for Valentine’s Day.

The girls sang along with the radio as they worked in the kitchen, effortlessly moving around each other and keeping a commentary of what they were doing and what the recipe called for next, sharing a quick kiss whenever they were able. While dinner cooked, Elsa opened a bottle of wine and the girls traded gifts. Elsa opened hers first, finding 3 books in her lap, books she had borrowed from the library and loved so much she had wanted to underline sections.   
“Thank you.” She grinned at Anna, leaning over to rub noses.   
“I wanted to get you them for Christmas, but reached our agreed limit.” The redhead admitted. Elsa chuckled and gave her a sister a quick kiss before indicating it was her turn to open her present. When Anna first saw the shirt her face was one of confusion and Elsa bit her lip, worried her sister wouldn’t understand. She watched comprehension dawn, though, as Anna’s face lit up in a grin and she began laughing.   
“Oh man, Elsa, this is GREAT!” Anna cackled, pulling it on.   
“I’m glad you like it.” Elsa chuckled.   
“I wish I could wear it to work! Just to see who gets it! I’m so wearing it to school!”

After dinner Anna pulled Elsa to her room to cuddle and make out, since a bed had more space to stretch out on than a couch. Valentine’s Day was a celebration of romance, Elsa figured, capturing her sister’s lower lip and tangling a hand in her hair, kneeling over her. Their breathing got heavier as Elsa nibbled Anna’s earlobe and groped her ass, Anna’s warm fingers sliding along Elsa’s back under her shirt, occasionally digging in and leaving scratches. Anna pulled off her shirt and Elsa sat back.   
“Woah, Anna, slow down.”   
“I’m tired of taking it slow. It’s Valentine’s Day, Elsa!” The redhead threw her arms to the sides.

“I know, babygirl, I know, but I can’t do that right now. I’m not ready.” She sighed, looking away. “I want to be able to do that for you, Anna, be that for you, but I can’t.”   
“Hey, we don’t have to go all the way.” Anna crooned, propping herself up on an elbow and reaching up to rub Elsa’s arm. “What part don’t you like?” Elsa didn’t respond, just got off the bed, hugging herself. “Elsa?”   
“All of it.” Elsa whispered. Anna crawled over to the edge of the bed.   
“What? I couldn’t hear…”   
“All of it. I don’t like any of it.” Elsa couldn’t make her voice any louder. Anna got off the bed, placing her hands on Elsa's shoulders, trying to look her sister in the eye.   
"One more time?"   
"I don't like any of it. I'm sorry, Anna."   
"But... We were just kissing and... You squeezed my ass." Anna stated. Elsa nodded, staring at her feet, still unable to look at Anna. “Is- is it me?” Elsa shook her head hard; it always sort of surprised her when her confident little sister got self-conscious about her weight.   
“No, it’s not you at all. You’re perfect, Anna. I’m just being stupid.” Elsa spat, turning her gaze to the side, chin tucked against her shoulder.   
“Are you getting all ‘this is incest and it’s wrong’ again?”   
"No, Anna. I love you.” Elsa took a deep breath. “It's kind of complicated, but my sexuality is basically the opposite of yours."   
"So, what, you're saying you're one of those 'asexuals'?" Anna asked derisively. Elsa nodded. "You're just a late bloomer, Elsa. Everyone wants to have sex, it's just basic biology." Anna sighed.   
"I'm sorry, Anna." Elsa turned out from under her sister's hands and left the room. She grabbed the not-quite-empty wine bottle in the fridge and poured herself a glass, sitting on the kitchen floor and letting her mascara run.

"Elsa? Elsa this is not a good enough reason to get smashed." Anna walked up a minute later, her shirt back on. "We can move past this."   
"No, we can't, Anna. I'm 23 years old and I've never wanted to fuck anyone. Ever since I learned what sex was it's made me sick to my stomach."   
"What, you don't read erotica?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head. "Never watched porn?" Elsa shook her head again.   
"Sorry." She whispered.   
"You must have imagined yourself having sex at some point."   
"It didn't do anything for me, just grossed me out." Elsa admitted, downing the last of the wine.

"Okay, unhealthy coping mechanism time." Anna sighed and grabbed a couple beers from the fridge, passing one to her sister and sitting on the floor as well. "So when I took off my shirt..."   
"I got scared you'd want me to do that sort of thing."   
"But you're fine with like, heavy making out. I mean, you grabbed my butt."   
"I don't really understand it. Up to a certain point I'm fine, I like it, endorphins are flowing and shit, but when it looks like it's turning toward actual sex... I get scared and kinda nauseous." Elsa admitted, taking a swig of beer.

"You're talking like this has happened before." Anna noted quietly. Elsa nodded, drinking more beer.   
"I had a girlfriend. When we got to that point I made myself go through with it, thinking maybe actually having sex would fix me."   
"Oh, Snowflake, you're not brok-"   
"Please just let me finish... I- I was terrified and nauseous. The idea of... Reciprocating made me so grossed out and scared that I just left... I never explained it to her. I was too ashamed."   
"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."   
"You didn't know. That's uh... That's why I like to..."   
"Be on top?" Anna guessed. Elsa nodded.   
"So I can set the uh, pace. So I don't feel trapped." She whispered the last sentence, but Anna heard and scooted over right next to her, tightly hugging her.   
"I'm sorry for insulting you earlier." Anna mumbled.   
"It's fine, don't worry about it." Elsa shook her head. "That's what I believed for the longest time, too. That I was just a late bloomer. That I'd want to have sex eventually."   
"You're not broken." Anna said forcefully, holding her sister tight as her body began to shake with suppressed sobs. "It's going to be alright, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Elsa turned into Anna, holding her bruisingly tight as she tried to keep control of her emotions. "You can cry, it's okay." Anna crooned, rubbing Elsa's back.   
"I'm sorry. It's just-" Elsa hiccuped "I was scared you'd push me or- or get mad or wouldn't- believe me or something."   
"Hey. I love you. I'm never going to make you do something you're not comfortable with." Anna rubbed her sister's back.  
After a few minutes Elsa calmed down and they sipped their beers in companionable silence. 

"So, in the future, you have to tell me if things are getting too far, okay?" Anna asked.   
"Okay. And you tell me if you're getting too... excited."   
"Okay." Anna chuckled.   
"... I'm... I'm sorry I... Can't-"   
"Nope."   
"'No'? What do you mean 'no'?"   
"I don't want to hear it." Anna said simply.   
"But I ruined your Valentine's Day."   
"No, you didn't." Anna chuckled. "Everything from when we got home from work to about a half hour ago was amazing. _I_ should apologize for ruining _your_ Valentine’s Day.”   
“My Valentine’s Day was not ruined, Anna.” Elsa smiled.   
“So, apology not accepted.” Anna crossed her arms, trying to keep a straight face.   
“Apology not accepted either.” Elsa copied her sister and a second later they burst into giggles.

About a week later Anna presented Elsa with a gift.   
“What’s this about?” Elsa asked, starting to tear the paper.   
“Happy belated Valentine’s Day.”   
“Anna.” Elsa stopped unwrapping the present. “You already got me a Valentine’s Day present, and I love it. You can’t get me two presents, now I feel bad for only getting you one.”   
“But I feel bad for making you freak out.”   
“It was an accident, I know you didn’t mean to.”   
“Yeah but still. Open your present.” Anna pointed to the gift, pouting. Elsa sighed and took the wrapping paper off, holding a shirt almost identical to the one she’d gotten Anna, except it said ‘Kinsey X’. It was the same style of shirt, same font, same colours… Elsa covered her mouth and wiped her eyes. “Now we match!” Anna explained excitedly. Elsa grabbed her sister and kissed her fervently, holding her close, tangling her fingers in her sister’s red hair. “I’m glad you like it.” Anna breathed when they broke apart, smiling dazedly.


	7. Sexy Makeouts

Anna was feeling especially cuddly, lying on the couch with her sister. Elsa was reading over her shoulder, head propped up on a pillow and book behind Anna's back, but Anna wanted attention. She began to kiss Elsa's cheek and neck until the blonde rolled her eyes and put her book down. She captured Anna's mouth, nibbling and licking the younger girl's lip to gain entrance. Her tongue easily slid inside Anna's mouth, already in charge, just staking her claim as Anna whimpered beside her. Anna felt her sister shift and then she was lying on her back, staring up at her sister who was kneeling over her, a knee nestled between the younger girl's thighs. Anna grinned as Elsa smiled and kissed her again, trailing kisses down her jawbone and nibbling and licking her earlobe, a hand sliding down to squeeze her ass.   
"Ohhhh, Elsa." Anna writhed. Elsa sucked Anna's lower lip and pressed her knee forward, into Anna's crotch, causing the younger girl's hips to buck and breathing to hitch. "Elsa hold on." Anna panted.   
"If- if you want to have sex I can-"   
"No." Anna frowned. "I'm not going to make you do anything you aren't comfortable with. I can take care of myself later. Just give me a second to calm down."   
"But I can..." Elsa trailed off as Anna propped herself up on an elbow.   
"Elsa, you've explained to me how much you don't like even the idea of you having sex. Why would I ever make you do that to yourself?"   
"But I want you to feel good." Elsa mumbled with a frown, biting her lip and looking away.   
"I do feel good." Anna explained, stroking her sister's face, smiling. "I feel good kissing you, and cuddling with you, and just hanging out. You don't have to worry about making me feel good."   
"Really?" Elsa looked her in the eyes.   
"Really." Anna smiled. "Now let me make you feel good." She reached up and tangled her fingers in the hair on the back of Elsa's head, gently pulling her sister's face down to where they could continue to make out. 


	8. Coffee with Kristoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chubby!Anna reminder

"Hey." A guy stood beside the library table Anna was working at. "I was wondering if maybe I could take you out to coffee sometime?"   
"I know nothing about you." Anna frowned, twiddling her pencil.   
"We'd get to know each other better." He smiled nervously. He was cute, dirty blonde hair almost falling in his eyes.   
"How about now?" She smiled, closing her books.   
"Uh, sure! I'm Kristoff by the way." He held out a hand.   
"Anna." She grinned, grasping his hand for a second and slinging on her backpack. They talked about classes and majors on the walk to the campus cafe, Kristoff letting her go ahead of him in line.

"... And one of those rice krispy bricks." Anna pointed.   
"Going to be $4.63." The woman replied, passing Anna the huge treat.   
"I've got it, just add it to my order." Kristoff grinned.   
"Uh, no, you are a Poor College Kid too, I can pay for myself." Anna smiled, reaching for her wallet.   
"I said I'd take you out for coffee. That implies my paying."   
"Alright, Kristopher's got it." Anna chuckled to the cashier.   
"Kristoff." He corrected gently.   
"Sorry, Kristoff." Anna smiled. The woman passed her her drink. "Thank you." She found an empty table for two and hung her bag on the back of the chair, unwrapping the plastic from the rice krispy brick. She set it on a napkin and stared at it.

"Yeah, I have no idea how you're supposed to eat them either." Kristoff sat down and offered her a plastic knife.   
"Thanks." Anna took the knife and tried to press it into the brick, getting a few millimetres in before it broke at the juncture of knife and handle. "... Damn." She chuckled.   
"Do you mind if I take a picture? This has to be captured for posterity." He grabbed his phone.   
"Should I be Vanna?"   
"Go for it." He grinned as Anna picked up the treat with knife still stuck in it and posed for a few pictures.   
"Oh." Anna set the rice krispy down at her realization.   
"What's 'oh'?" Kristoff asked.   
"Tell me you're not part of the school paper." She smiled.   
"No, no, no." He chuckled. "Don't worry, you and Krispysaurus Rex will not be next month's headline."   
"Thank goodness, that’s the last thing I need, chubby girl and a giant rice krispy on the front page..."

"Okay, so, English major aside, what's your dream job?"   
"Oooh, that's tough..." She grinned. "Maybe if I could get paid as long as I do something, don't just sit at home and watch youtube all day... Maybe a professional artist... Maybe one of those people who gets paid to travel the world. What about you?"   
"Pro football player."   
"That was quick." She smiled. He just shrugged. "So are you on the team here at school?"   
"No, it takes too much time. I need to be at work, paying the rent." He glanced at her.   
"I know that feel, bro." She nodded. "Speaking of dreams, what did you want to be when you were a little kid?"   
"A construction worker like my dad." He chuckled. "You?"   
"A librarian, but only because I thought it meant I could read books all day." She grinned.   
"Reading, huh?"   
"Yup."  
"What's your favorite book right now?"   
"Oh, man, I haven't had time or energy to read a book for fun in... Holy shit, like two years!" She put her head in her hands.   
"Hey, Anna, you're a Poor College Kid, you'll have time and energy for reading for fun after you graduate." He lightly touched her shoulder.   
"I guess. I still feel bad."

"Hey, when's your next class?" He eyed the other students getting up from their seats. Anna checked her phone for the time.   
"UGHbout seven minutes." She stood and shouldered her backpack, accidentally hitting the person behind her in the head. “Sorry!” She said as the girl just frowned and scooted her chair in.   
"Sorry I used up all your study time. Maybe I'll see you around campus?" Kristoff smiled.   
"I'm in the library at this time Monday Wednesday Friday, feel free to interrupt." She grinned and grabbed the rice krispy and coffee. "Thanks for the coffee, Kristoff!" She called as she walked toward her next class backward.   
"Not a problem, Anna! Feel better!" He waved with a smile, grabbing his own bag.   
"I will when I see you again!" She grinned and turned to face the right way, stumbling over her own feet, ignoring the scowling faces around.   



	9. Polyamory?

“Elsa?”   
“Yeah?”   
“Um… Nevermind.” Anna ducked back into her room. Elsa stared after her sister for a few seconds before returning her attention to her book.

It was the first day of the new year that the weather was nice enough to not have to wear winter coats, and the girls jumped at the chance to walk off some cabin fever. They chatted at first, before lapsing into comfortable silence, looking at the piles of snow still about, the abundance of other pedestrians with the same thought they did...   
“Hey, Elsa?” Anna squeezed her sister's hand.   
“What’s up?”   
“... Nothing.”   
“The same ‘nothing’ from a few days ago?”   
“I forget.” Anna wouldn’t meet her gaze. Elsa sighed, but let the matter drop.

“Elsa?” Anna poked her head into her sister’s room.   
“Anna?” Elsa put her laptop to the side.   
“Would you be okay with… Nevermind.” She disappeared.   
“I want to know, Anna.” Elsa followed her, stopping at the doorway to the redhead’s room.   
“It’s not a big deal.” Anna’s shoulders were hunched as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.   
“It clearly is, you've tried to talk about this every other day for the past week. What's wrong?” She spoke softly, trying to convince Anna she wouldn't be mad.   
“Later, okay? Later.”

“E-Elsa?” Anna asked. Elsa held out her arms and Anna climbed on the bed, lying next to and cuddling into her sister.   
“It’s alright, Anna.” Elsa crooned, the tension was rolling off her little sister.   
“Would you, um…”   
“Would I be okay with…” Elsa started.  
“With me…” Anna took a deep breath. “Dating a boy?” She glanced nervously up at Elsa.   
“I’ll have to think about it.” Elsa smiled, stroking Anna’s hair. She should've known this would happen, she couldn't be all her sister needed. “Is it a boy I know?”   
“I just met him at school a little over a week ago.”   
“Mmm. I’ll tell you right now, I’m going to be jealous.”   
“Elsa this is serious!” Anna complained, sitting up.   
“I am serious.” Elsa tugged her sister back into her embrace. “I’m going to be jealous of any time he gets to spend with you.” And jealous that he could be what she couldn't.   
“I’ll still love you. We’ll still spend loads of time together and go on dorky dates.” Anna cuddled Elsa close.   
“Is that what you think of our dates? Dorky?” Elsa teased.   
“Mm-hmm.” Anna grinned. “I love our dorky dates.” She rubbed noses with her sister.   
“Ohhhh I can’t deny you anything.” Elsa sighed. “I want to meet him. You know how to get and use condoms?”   
“Elsa!” Anna protested with a grin.   
“What?”   
“You’re gay! And asexual!” Anna laughed.   
“And you’re not, and I want to know you’ll be safe.” Elsa explained with a frown.   
“We’re not there yet! And if we get there we’ll be safe, we’ll be totally safe.” Anna assured, blushing. “If there’s uh, ever a girl you think is hot, you can, like, ask her on a date and stuff. I’m cool with it.”   
“We’ll see.” Elsa chuckled. “I think I’m a one-girlfriend type of girl.” 


	10. Kristoff's Movie Date

"By the way, I'm going to be home late tonight, Kristoff's taking me out on a date after work." Anna told Elsa as the blonde drove her to school.  
"Kristoff is the boy you like? Or is there more than one?"   
"Just Kristoff. We're gonna go see the new superhero movie."   
"Sounds fun. Be safe."

Anna bounced up to him after work, grinning. He hugged her hello and showed her to his car.   
"Hey, uh, no feet on the dash please." Kristoff gently touched her ankle.   
"Sorry." Anna pulled her feet down.   
"It may be a heap of junk, but it's my heap of junk." He smiled at her.

Kristoff insisted on paying, which Anna half-liked, half didn't like.   
"Is this some stupid chivalry thing?" She frowned after Kristoff paid for tickets and snacks.   
"No, I figure whoever did the asking out does the paying." Kristoff shrugged.   
"Okay, sounds fair." Anna smiled, making a mental note to ask him out again before he could ask her, if she had a good time on this date. They headed over to the ticket taker and Anna managed to drop her bag of popcorn while trying to get her ticket out of her hoodie pocket.   
“At least it wasn’t your drink.” Kristoff noted. They found their theater and sat down, Anna stealing a handful of Kristoff’s popcorn. “Take it.” He chuckled. “I’m going to run to the bathroom before the movie starts.” A few minutes later he returned with another bag of popcorn, making Anna roll her eyes and smile. She grabbed a piece from the new bag as she went to use the bathroom, as well.

"Are you a movie talker?" Kristoff asked as they sat through the previews.   
"Uh, kinda." Anna shrugged. "I'll probably just be asking you about the plot and who's who and all."   
"I'll do my best to keep track, then." Kristoff smiled.

"Wait is he working for the bad guy or the good guys?" Anna whispered, watching a man sneak around a building.   
"The good guys, remember? This is the bad guy's big evil party." Kristoff replied quietly.

"I forget, why does everyone want the suitcase?" Anna asked a while later.   
"It's got the super powerful phlebotinum in it."   
“Right. The good guys have it?”   
“No, those are the bad guys.”

They talked and laughed about the movie as Anna directed Kristoff to her home, sharing a hug goodnight before Anna walked into the building with a grin.

Anna kissed her sister hello, and next thing she knew she was sitting on the couch, excitedly telling Elsa all about her date, rambling about how cute Kristoff’s face was as he watched the movie. She pressed her lips together, not wanting to make her sister feel bad.   
“Sounds like you had a good time.” Elsa smiled. “I’m gonna head to bed.” She gave Anna a goodnight peck and headed to her bedroom. Anna stared after her, frowning. She probably made Elsa jealous.   


“Elsa?” Anna asked quietly a few minutes later, standing outside her sister’s room.   
“Yeah?” The blonde looked over from the bed.   
“You know I still love you, right?”   
“I know, Anna. You like me and Kristoff.”   
“Can I sleep with you tonight?”   
“Sure, babygirl.” Anna hurried to change into pajamas (going so fast she stumbled pulling on her pajama pants) and crawl into bed with her sister, giving her a kiss and cuddling close, the girls wrapping their arms around each other. 


	11. Chore Chart

“Anna, the dishes are piling up and we’re getting low on spoons and cups.” Elsa frowned.   
“I know, why are you telling me?”   
“Because it’s your turn to do dishes.”   
“No, it’s not.”   
“Yes, it is.”   
“No. It’s not.” Anna crossed her arms.   
“Yes, it is, Anna. I did the dishes Thursday.”   
“No, _I_ did the dishes Thursday.”   
“No, you did the dishes _Wednesday_.” Elsa put her hands on her hips.   
“And then I did them Thursday, I remember being annoyed I had to do them two days in a row.”   
“Well you must have dreamed it or something, because I did the dishes Thursday. We had spaghetti and I did the dishes.”   
“Yeah, we had spaghetti, and you did the dishes, then a couple hours later we had ice cream, and I did the dishes.” Anna frowned as Elsa sighed.   
“Okay, I see what happened. I didn't realize you did the dessert dishes that night, so I figured it would be your turn Friday and you figured it would be my turn. Which it was. I’m sorry.” Elsa kissed her sister’s forehead as Anna rolled her eyes.

“Anna, can you come here for a sec?” Elsa called a while later.   
“What’s up?” Anna entered her sister's room to find Elsa frowning over something on her laptop. She showed Anna the screen, a chart she'd made.   
“Would this be an okay plan for who does the dishes when?” Elsa asked as Anna looked it over.   
“There’s no Sunday.” Anna pointed out.   
“Yeah, I figured I’d take care of it Monday. Three days a week each, I’ll take Monday, Wednesday, Friday, you’ll take Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday?”   
“How about I take Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and make Saturday the day with no dishes?”   
“Then you’ll have to do both Saturday and Sunday’s dishes. You have homework to do.”   
“It’s fine, Elsa. And we can switch off if need be.” Anna smiled.   
“Okay.” With a few keystrokes Elsa made the changes Anna recommended. “Can you print this at school so we can hang it on the fridge?”   
“Yeah, just email it to me. You’re so organized.” Anna teased, gently shaking her sister’s shoulders side-to-side.   
“What would you ever do without me?” Elsa grinned, reaching up and gently tugging one of Anna’s braids. 


	12. Last Day of School Date

Anna decided to take Kristoff out for ice cream on the last day of classes, they both begged off work a week in advance, talking as they walked to the ice cream shop near campus.   
“I’m paying.” She stated.   
“Does that mean this is a date?” He smiled.   
“Yes.” She grabbed his hand with a grin.   
“So what days do you have finals next week?”   
“Monday, Tuesday, Thursday.” She pulled a face. “So I can work the afternoon Monday since my exam is in the morning, and all of Wednesday and Friday, but Tuesday and Thursday I think will be fairly regular days, work-wise, since I have afternoon exams. What about you?”   
“Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, but morning tests Wednesday and Thursday. Maybe we could catch lunch together Tuesday or Thursday or something.”   
“That sounds cool, we’ll have to compare exam times once we get our ice cream.” Anna grinned. "Hey, how did your presentation go?"   
"Really well. Everyone knew their parts, the slides looked good, and Spelfield seemed impressed." Kristoff grinned.   
"Awesome!" Anna squeezed his hand, gently bumping into him.

Anna paid for their ice cream and the duo sat down and dug in. Many other students had had the same idea, and were occupying tables around them.   
"How's things with you and your sister? What's her name again, Ella?" Kristoff asked.   
"Elsa." Anna smiled. Kristoff was trying, and their parents did name them oddly.   
"Elsa." Kristoff repeated.   
"To be honest, I'm kind of peeved at her." Anna sighed. "I'll get home from work and flop on the couch and five minutes later she's asking if I should be studying. I know she's trying to be a good big sister and watch out for me and stuff, but I'm 20 years old, I moved away from my mom for a reason."   
"Talk to her?" Kristoff suggested.   
"No, no, it's not that big of a deal, and it'll be over in a week. And she means well." Anna waved his concerns away with her spoon.

"Thank you for the ice cream, by the way." Kristoff mumbled around a mouthful.   
"How's things with you?" Anna smiled.   
"We got some new machines at work, for people to exercise their core, for swimsuit season-"   
"Shouldn't you have gotten those like a month or two ago?" Anna interrupted.   
"Yeah, but my boss probably figures we'll get new subscriptions for summer anyway. I don't know if those machines even do anything, but there's always a line for them, and they're pretty gross by the end of the day."   
“You said you’re gonna work there full time over the summer?”   
“Yeah. You?”   
“Yeah. ‘In b4’ all the high school kids wanting summer jobs.” Anna smiled at her own reference, but Kristoff didn’t seem to catch it. "Hey!" She grinned at Kristoff. "If you count coffee, this is our third date! It's socially acceptable for us to kiss! I mean, if you're okay with it, we don't have to do it right now, not that I don't want to do it, but like, I understand if you're nervous or think this is too early or too public or don't like me like that or anything..."   
"Anna." Kristoff chuckled. "I want it to be a surprise."   
"Okay!" She grinned brightly and took another bite of her Death by Chocolate sundae.   
“How can you stomach all that sweetness? I’m getting a toothache just looking at it.” He asked. Anna just shrugged happily and took another bite.   
“This isn’t even the chocolatiest thing I’ve ever had.”   
“Oh? What was that?”   
“For my 18th birthday my parents got a gourmet baker to make me a little personal chocolate cake with chocolate chips in the batter and chocolate icing with chocolate shavings on top. And they also got chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup, chocolate chips, and brownie bits mixed in. Plus chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles on top with chocolate milk to drink.” Anna grinned.   
“You make it sound like you need chocoholics anonymous to be real thing.”   
“Hey, chocoholics anonymous is for quitters.” Anna pointed her spoon at him.   
“Your dentist must hate you.” Kristoff grinned.   
“No, I had to get 3 cavities pulled when I was 7 and I’ve basically been a model patient ever since. So you’re not a big fan of chocolate?” She glanced at his strawberry shortcake.   
“Not really, and it can make finding dessert difficult sometimes.” He shrugged. “Have you ever considered becoming a chocolatier?”   
“Yeah.” Anna chuckled. “But I’m not very good at it. My clumsiness really shines when I’m in the kitchen.”

They continued talking and laughing as they walked back to the school and Kristoff drove Anna home.   
“Thanks for the ride.” She grinned, unbuckling.   
“Anna?”   
“Yeah?” She looked up at him. He leaned over and kissed her, just for a fraction of a second, too quick for her to kiss back. “So, uh, yeah. Thanks.” She grinned, trying to say something, anything to let him know she liked it.   
“See you later. Don’t forget your backpack.” He smiled nervously, driving away before she’d reached the door to the building.

She opened the door to the apartment and found herself alone. Elsa was still at work. She pulled out her phone.   
‘ _Home early, want me to call a cab and go to the store for stuff for dinner? Don’t worry about $, going full-time for summer_ ’  She hit send and waited for her sister’s reply.   
‘ _Cabs are way too expensive. You can order pizza if you want. You know what I like._ ’ Anna sighed as she read the reply. She had wanted to actually do something, but grocery shopping using the bus system was a hassle, and she didn’t want to get in a fight over something as little as calling a taxi. She dropped her bag and decided to go for a walk.

Anna started walking, no destination or even route in mind, just bored. Her mind drifted to Elsa and Kristoff. She wanted to make sure her sister knew she still loved her, that she always would. She worried she made Elsa jealous when she rambled about her movie date with Kristoff. It was just that Kristoff made her all nervous-excited while everything was just easy with Elsa. She was still getting to know Kristoff and everything was new, while with Elsa, everything was … Right. She didn’t really have to worry. Her first kiss with Elsa- Well, their first kiss had been drunk, but thinking back, it was nice at first, before Elsa’s brain caught up to ‘this is wrong’. Their first sober kiss had just been sweet, leaving Anna warm and wanting nothing more than cuddles and more kisses (which she’d received). Her first kiss with Kristoff not even an hour ago made her all excited and wanting to jump up and down and tell someone about it. She wandered back to the apartment, ordering a pizza to arrive when Elsa usually got home, before trying to sell her textbooks online. 

The pizza arrived a minute before Elsa, Anna just grabbing a slice when her sister opened the door.   
“Hey.” The redhead grinned.   
“Hey yourself, what a good way to end the day.” Elsa smiled. “Have fun with Kristoff?”   
“Uh-huh.”   
“... What’s up, did you guys have a fight or something? Usually when you have a date with him you’re super excited.” Elsa frowned at her.   
“No, no it was good, we had a really good time, I’m just sparing you all the boring details.” Anna smiled.   
“You can talk to me about it if you want.” Elsa gently bumped her shoulder while getting a slice for herself.   
“I’d be talking _at_ you, not _to_ you, and I don’t want to make you jealous.”   
“I’m sensing a ‘but’...” Elsa smiled.   
“When I was getting out of the car he kissed me and then got really nervous.” Anna said in a rush, smiling. Elsa chuckled as they sat back on the couch to eat.   
“So you really like him.”   
“Yeah. I still love you.”   
“I know, Anna. I know.” Elsa smiled and leaned over to quickly rub noses, making Anna grin. 


	13. Elsa's 24th Birthday

Elsa was making an iced coffee in the kitchen when Anna came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's slim waist.   
"Happy birthday." She murmured, kissing her big sister's neck.   
"Mmm..." Elsa leaned back into her sister's embrace.   
"The coffee can wait." Anna said as she gently took her sister's hands from behind.   
"Oh, really? What do you propose the coffee wait for?" Elsa smirked, turning around to face the redhead.   
"Birthday makeouts." Anna's smirk matched her sister's, the blonde laughing as her sister pulled her down the hall and onto her own bed.   
"Anna, it's too hot to cuddle." Elsa smiled, laying on the bed, but her smile faltered as Anna kneeled over her.   
"It's okay, Elsa. Deep breaths. It's just makeouts." Anna coached, smiling worriedly. "I promise, just making out."   
"... Okay. I trust you." Elsa breathed, her smile nervous. 

Anna started off slow, chaste kisses roving Elsa's face before she kissed her sister full on the mouth. After a minute she licked Elsa's bottom lip, asking entrance. Elsa obliged, letting Anna lead, resisting the urge to roll them so she was on top. Anna smiled as she sat up slightly.   
"Let me know if I start to do anything you don't like... Or anything you do like."   
"Okay." Elsa smiled as Anna began peppering her face with kisses again, then down her neck. She was about to warn Anna that she didn't like her clothes being moved when her little sister gently set her teeth over where Elsa's neck met her shoulder, waiting for her sister to say if it was okay to bite. "Yes." Elsa breathed. Anna slowly increased the pressure until Elsa vocalized, kissing the mark her teeth had made. She nibbled her sister's earlobe and kissed her again, Elsa more responsive, becoming relaxed and trusting of not being in control. 

Anna rubbed Elsa's arms and moved her hands to her sister's waist, but the blonde pushed her hands away with a soft 'no' and a scared look. Anna sighed through her nose and smiled. She had to be patient with her big sister.   
"Alright." She smiled, kissing the corner of Elsa's mouth. "Okay." She kissed the other corner. "No big deal." She kissed Elsa on the mouth, her tongue slipping out of her own mouth and into her sister's. They made out happily until Anna pulled away to rest her forehead on Elsa's collarbone. They were both panting for breath.

"Anna?"   
"Yeah?"   
"I um... I liked when you bit my neck." Elsa mumbled. Anna grinned and bit Elsa's neck on the other side. "Oh wow." Elsa breathed. "It's a good thing I'm laying down I think my knees just turned to Jello." She smiled as Anna giggled.   
"I'll have to remember that," Anna murmured, "try it out some time." She kissed Elsa's nose as the blonde scrunched her face up at the idea.   
"Have you forgotten I know how to make your legs go wobbly, too?" Elsa teased, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind the redhead's ear.   
"No..." Anna pouted. "We should have a Jello Legs Contest sometime." She grinned.   
"A what now?" Elsa chuckled.   
"A game to see who can make the other's legs go weak first."   
"And where on the World Wide Web did you hear of this?" Elsa could easily imagine it being on YouTube.   
"I just made it up just now." Anna declared. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at how proud her sister looked, reaching up to pull the younger girl down for more kissing. 


End file.
